An herb chopper for grinding herb leaves, including whole or partial herb leaves, such as basil, oregano, thyme, rosemary, and parsley, or other food items, and includes a bottle to which there is fitted a chopping device.
Conventional grinding devices grind spices or blends of spices between a stator and a rotor, at least one of which is provided with teeth to form a jaw. Current grinding devices are incapable of feeding whole dry herb leaves to the grinding mechanism because the whole herb leaves are too large. Other conventional grinders can grind pre-chopped leaves. Further, conventional grinding devices for herbs tend to be appliances, and not disposable. Such grinders do not feed pre-chopped leaves on their own. Instead, these grinders require a blend of ingredients. As a result, the cost of the grinding devices is increased.
Consumers desire a disposable device to make chopped herbs that are about the same size as those sold in packaging containing pre-chopped herbs. Further, consumers believe that chopping whole herbs immediately before the time of use provides better freshness and aroma compared to pre-chopped herbs.